


I'll Hold Your Hand So You Won't Fall (When I Already Have)

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Day One of FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest. Theme: "Winter Date/Snow Days"Raphael takes Simon ice skating for their date night, followed by cuddling.





	I'll Hold Your Hand So You Won't Fall (When I Already Have)

     "Where are we going?" Simon Lewis had asked. Raphael had made him get all bundled up for the cold February weather, and his boyfriend had also blindfolded him with a scarf. They had been walking for several minutes

     "We are almost there, mí cariño," Raphael reassured. 

     "Why do we have to be out in the cold? Wouldn't it have been nicer to cuddle and makeout in front of a nice, warm fireplace instead?"

     Raphael chuckled at his disgruntled lover. "The night is still young. If you behave well enough, we can possibly do that next. We are almost there."

     Simon begrudgingly, yet patiently allowed Raphael to blindly escort him through the streets of New York. Simon was appreciative of getting to hold Raphael's hand for so long, but was slightly annoyed by the wool of their gloves; Simon would have better enjoyed it if his bare skin was against Raphael's. 

     "Alright," Raphael said as he moved behind Simon to undo the blindfold. "We are here."

     The fabric of the scarf dropped, and vision was restored to Simon. He saw a giant frozen rink and many people ice skating on top of it. Simon had never been ice skating before in his life. He wasn't even sure if he had been rollerblading.

     "Raphael," Simon protested. "I am way too uncoordinated for this."

     "Don't be such a big baby," Raphael replied teasingly. "I will be right here by your side. I would never let anything bad happen to you." He took his hand and he caressed Simon's face, making the younger brunette smile.

     "Okay," Simon said softly. The two of them went over to the rental booth and Raphael paid the vendor the admission for the both of them. They took their ice skates over to a bench where they could take off their boots and place the new skates on. Simon stood up cautiously, unsure about how to walk on the ground with them. "This feels weird." He took a few steps and it felt very heavy, like he was forcefully stomping into the ground.

     "It'll feel more natural on the ice," Raphael said as he approached Simon, who had stepped away from the bench. He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're scared, but I really appreciate you doing this for me."

     Simon was amused at his lover's thanks. "It's just another date, and I love going on any kind of date with you."

     Raphael smiled softly and brought one of Simon's gloved hands up to his face and he kissed it. Once again, Simon longed for a more direct contact, but it was sweet and it warmed his heart. "Let's head to the ice."

     They approached the section where the ice and land met. "It's going to feel scary at first, but trust your balance. Keep your back straight and try to be upright as much as you can. Focus on keeping your balance centered in the middle of the blade. Don't lean too left or too right. Also don't your legs spread too far from one another."

     "There's a joke there somewhere," Simon said playfully. Raphael rolled his eyes and smiled. 

     "I'll hold your hand so you won't fall, okay?" Raphael asked.

     "Of course. Thank you," Simon replied.

     Raphael led and got onto the ice first, and then coaxed Simon on. Fear struck as soon as Simon had his first blade on the ice. "Oh my god, if I left my other foot will this one go sliding?"

     "No, I got you," Raphael eased. Simon brought his other foot forward and practically threw himself at Raphael. His boyfriend had caught him, and they slide a few inches as Simon held on for dear life.

     "We're moving. We're moving. Oh my god. Oh my god," Simon panicked.

     "Relax, Simon," Raphael whispered softly before placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek to calm him down. Simon paced his breathing and became slightly less tense. Raphael, while still holding onto Simon's right hand, navigated his way to his side. "What we're going to do, is take a step forward. The force from your step will glide you forward a few inches. When you bring the other foot down for the next step, that one will glide you too. You do one foot at a time, gliding on one foot for a little each step. Trust your balance. Trust yourself. Trust me."

     "Okay," Simon replied. "Let's do this." They each took baby steps, allowing one foot to glide them forward smoothly on the ice before trying again. Raphael made sure to match Simon's rhythm as to not get too separated. Simon smiled proudly with amusement. "I'm doing it!"

     "Yes, you are. I'm proud of you. I think you're ready for slightly bigger steps." Simon nodded and allowed himself to take slightly bigger steps to increase their speed a bit. The breeze felt exhilarating, yet peaceful. Simon looked at the rest of the trees and scenery that were around them. He hadn't quite seen New York like this before.

     "This must be beautiful around Hanukkah season with all of the lights. We should do this again," Simon said.

     "We just started, and you want to come back already?" Raphael asked.

     Simon turned to Raphael and gave him a warm smile. "As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything with you."

     A tear came to Raphael's eye and he smiled wide at his boyfriend. "I would love that, amor." He brought Simon in close, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him tenderly right there on the ice.

 

     When the night was over, Raphael had held his end of the bargain. The two of them were shirtless in Raphael's king sized bed with a romantic fireplace. They were kissing each other passionately, rubbing their hands all over one another. Raphael was asexual, so it didn't often go much beyond this, but it was still magical for the both of them. 

     Simon took a break from straddling Raphael to lay down on his chest, placing a small kiss on his pec before embracing him. "Tonight was perfect, Raphael."

     "I thought so too, cariño." Raphael raked and combed his fingers through his lover's soft brown hair as he rested on his chest.

     "It's amazing neither of us fell today."

     "I fell," Raphael countered. Simon lifted himself up a bit to look at his boyfriend with a confused expression.

     "No you didn't, not today you didn't."

     Raphael gave Simon an amused grin. "I fell in love with you, Simon Lewis. And I continue to fall a little more in love with you every single day. Tonight was no exception."

     Simon smiled bashfully and brought himself up to Raphael's lips to kiss them tenderly. "I love you too, Raphael Santiago." Simon rested himself back on Raphael's chest, and the older boy wrapped his arms around his love. "Can I ask you a question?"

     "Of course."

     "Today you said you appreciated me going to the ice rink with you. Almost as if I was doing you a favor by going on a date with you. Was there something there or am I overreading this?" Simon asked.

     Raphael sighed and motioned for Simon to sit up. They both moved themselves upright and Raphael took Simon's hands into his own. He looked down at them and caressed Simon's thumb for a few moments before he brought his gaze up to Simon's.

     "I used to go ice skating all the time with my little sister, Rosa. I haven't been in a very long time. She got older and I became a stranger. And I promised I wouldn't go again without someone who was truly special to me," Raphael replied.

     Simon's eye began to water. "Oh, Raph." He caressed his lover's cheek comfortingly. Raphael took his now free hand and brought it to the hand that was caressing his face, keeping it in place longer. "Thank you so much for bringing me."

     "This is my first Winter without her," Raphael said. Simon nodded without saying anything else and moved himself closer to Raphael to hold him close. "She would have loved you."

     "I would have loved her too," Simon replied.

     The two of them just stayed like that, holding each other for a few moments before Raphael brought the two of them back down onto the bed. He placed a tender kiss on Simon's lips. "Would you please hold me tonight when we go tonight? I just really need your warmth right now."

     Simon nodded, rubbing Raphael's back tenderly. "Of course."

     Raphael turned around so that his back was pressed against Simon's chest. Simon wrapped one arm under Raphael's to hold his chest, and the other slid under the pillows. Simon placed a soft kiss on Raphael's shoulder blade.

     "Sweet dreams, Raphael."

     "Sweet dreams, Simon."

     


End file.
